


Hedonistic

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Classroom Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Dean, Dean/OMC(s) - Freeform, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Jealous Michael, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Strings Attached, Older Michael, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Michael, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Student Dean, Teasing, Top Michael, Twink Dean, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, professor michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean sat waiting for his first class of the semester to start, still buzzing from an enjoyable night of sex, only to realize he recognized his new professor as the very same man from the night before.





	Hedonistic

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would make for a good 300th posted SPN fic on AO3! Of course it is riddled with smut of all kinds. First two parts written for prompts and the last section an indulgence on my part.
> 
> Age reference in this one for those curious:
> 
> Michael: 39  
> Dean: 19  
> OMC: 20
> 
> I chose this particular title because I truly thought it encompassed Dean's actions/thoughts in this particular fic. 
> 
> **Hedonistic:** engaged in the pursuit of pleasure; sensually self-indulgent.

Dean enjoyed how he could still feel the very enjoyable fucking he’d experienced the night before as he walked towards his first class. He had slipped out of the guy’s home that morning, early enough to shower and grab something to drink, before heading to class. It was the start of another semester and he was looking forward to it after such a perfect start.

Nothing got the blood pumping better than a wild night before classes started. He continued down the hallway, caught the eye of a handsome guy with dark brown eyes and offered a flirtatious grin, before he finally found his class.

Once he entered the room he moved towards a chair, dropping into it carefully and only glancing up when someone sat on his left.

The hot guy from the hall.

“I’m Lucas.” he grinned and Dean shifted, felt his ass twinging slightly reminding him he was still a bit sore, before he offered that same grin from the hallway.

This definitely looked like a _great_ semester. Marathon sex with a hot older man and now it looked like he might potentially find a good fuckbuddy for the semester on top of his usual one-night-stands Dean frequently enjoyed. This guy looked more like the type of no strings attached fucking relationship type and that would be perfect for him. “Dean.” he offered back and would have said more if the professor hadn’t entered the room to draw everyone’s attention.

Everything stopped and Dean almost threw up at the sight of a familiar face. There was the sharp jaw, bright eyes and dark hair that he remembered tugging while that perfect mouth sucked a mark onto his skin. The man who had literally given him some of the best sex of his life, older men always seemed a better bet for mind blowing sex, and he wasn’t exaggerating on that. Now he was very aware of the slight pain in his ass and every single place that his new  _professor_  had marked up on him.

The bite mark on his ass, light bruises on his hips from gripping fingers and every single place those lips had sucked on. His ass clenched and then he was staring at blue eyes looking right at him.

There was a hint of surprise and then the unmistakable flash of lust, of  _want_ , that he’d seen so much the night before. Just as quick as the look had flashed across that handsome face it changed into the professional mask of a professor on the first day of class. It was a shameful thing that realizing a professor had literally pounded him into the mattress the night before was slightly turning him on.

Up at the front the older man went through the roll and Dean shifted in his seat when Professor Michael Novak spoke his name. It should have been embarrassing how hard he ended up getting just from hearing his name and every single time those eyes fell on him. He acknowledged his name, sank slightly into his chair and wished the ground would open up to swallow him before he did something truly embarrassing.

There was something knowing in that gaze and he could see the older man undressing him in his mind. Knew his professor was probably imagining all the different ways he’d had Dean and all of the ways he’d made Dean come undone with his mouth, his fingers, toys and then his cock.

It was a small mercy when class was dismissed and Dean stood on shaky legs, “Hey do you want to grab a drink tonight?” the guy, Lucas, asked and Dean nodded absentmindedly as the guy rattled off the time and place. It was a bar and then Lucas was leaving after passing him a piece of paper that Dean hastily shoved into his pocket. Slowly Dean himself started towards the doors.

“Mr. Winchester if you would stay behind.” the voice had him halting as the professor waved the last student through the door before locking it. The sound of the lock clicking into place couldn’t possibly be that loud but as Dean’s heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline flooded his veins he couldn’t take his eyes off of his professor.

Dean watched as the man covered up the window and he could feel his cock twitching in some kind of messed up Pavlovian response. “Ummm Professor?” he asked and heard a growl at the word.

“If I had known I would have had you moaning that last night.” which wasn’t what Dean was expecting as the man jerked him in for a rough kiss that had him practically melting into the hold. Manhandling was one of Dean’s very guilty kinks that had him going soft to painfully hard in a ridiculously short time.

“This can’t be ethical.” Dean couldn’t hold back a moan when he felt a hand rubbing against his aching cock trapped in his suddenly too tight pants.

“We’ve already fucked.” fingers knotted in Dean’s hair and tugged his head back so those lips could press against the skin exposed there. Teeth lightly nipped the sensitive skin and had him jerking as a shocked whimper escaped. “Who was that  _boy_  you were talking with?”

"Lucas. Invited me for drinks.” he felt himself being led towards the desk as fingers went to his pants to tug them down and free his cock. It was both a relief and a panic inducing moment because they were in a classroom with hundreds of students right outside of the door. Dean had never been more turned on and terrified at the same time before in his entire life.

“I don’t think you’re going to be making that  _date_.” it was growled as Dean felt himself being bent over the desk so his ass was in the air. Staring out at the empty seats as Michael moved behind him almost had a whimper escaping. “I’m planning on fucking you right there and then after I’m done with classes for the day I’m dragging you back to my home and trying something new. You left before I could enjoy a morning fuck.”

Dean felt his eyes rolling and moaned when he felt fingers brush against his hole. “ _Michael_.” it was soft and slightly needy, “I don’t have anything on me.”

"I do.”

He didn’t even want to think of why Michael had lube on him but the press of slick fingers against him had a whine escaping. They moved with that same expertise that had him writhing the night before. It was quicker but still had pleasure building inside him as Michael finger fucked him, pumping them inside him and curling towards his prostate until Dean thought he was going to come untouched.

“Fuck oh shit!” he squirmed on the desk and gripped the edges as Michael pulled his fingers out to slick himself up. The filthy sound of Michael stroking himself with a lube wet palm had Dean’s cheeks flushing.

The cock that pressed inside him was hot and thick, spreading him open, as hands gripped his body. It was just as big, just as thick, as he remembered and his toes curled at the feeling of being so full again. He could write stories about that cock and how fucking good Michael was at using it to fuck him. It was more than ironic considering Michael was a fucking Literature Professor.

“I’ll admit to having a fantasy of one day fucking a student over a desk but I had no idea it would be such a pretty one or that it would happen in such a way." He drew back and snapped his hips forward as Dean’s mouth dropped open. "You’re so hot inside.” A moan tore from Dean’s mouth and he bit down on another, praying no one in the hallway had heard him.

“Oh oh ther—” Dean bit his lip and felt his eyes rolling as heavy balls slapped against him in time with the hard thrusts. Each powerful snap of Michael’s hips had him rocking forward on the desk and want shivering along his spine as his professor pounded into him from behind.

“ _Professor_.” Michael’s voice was rough and Dean clenched around him as the older man continued to thrust forward. No one should be this good at driving his ability to think from him. “I want to hear you  _moan it_.”

" _Professor_.” Dean breathed out in a rough voice choked with arousal. He felt how Michael’s thrusts stuttered slightly as fingers gripped a little harder and then the pace picked right back up to the point of an almost brutal pace.

“That’s right. You’re getting bent over your professor’s desk and  _fucked_.” Michael sounded smug and slightly breathless at the fact as he continued snapping his hips forward quicker so the slap of skin seemed to get louder in the otherwise silent room. “Love taking cock, don’t you? You begged so prettily last night. Kept begging for it harder and deeper and rougher.” he growled the words and felt Dean tight around him. “A little _cock slut_ , aren’t you?”

"Please.” it was rough as Michael aimed for his prostate, brushing against it and sending jolts of pleasure through Dean, as Dean thought about everything they’d done the night before. “Please Professor Novak…I need—” he swallowed and pushed back as best he could trying to get Michael as deep as possible. Dean needed to come, he needed to touch himself and he needed Michael to keep fucking him.

“Don’t worry I’ll fuck that orgasm right out of you,  _Dean_.” he pressed Dean down into the desk.

Dean moaned and gasped as Michael kept fucking forward into him until he came exactly as Michael told him he would. His whole body twitched with it, ass clamping down around Michael’s cock, as he came across the desk and his wail would have no doubt been heard outside of the room if his professor hadn’t clamped a hand down over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"That’s it. Such a good boy.” Michael’s words were almost possessive, rough with lust and from their activities, as he kept thrusting forward at a wilder pace until he spilled inside Dean and his hands both gripped Dean. He could only lay there, draped over the desk, as Michael’s hips jerked forward a few times and a satisfied moan escaped the older man.

After a few seconds Michael’s cock slipped free and when Dean finally managed to turn he found his eyes drawn to it. The cock was still impressive even soft and he licked his lips as Michael jerked him in for a rough kiss. “Can you feel it running down your thighs?” he whispered and Dean knew that his professor could feel Dean shuddering against him. “Think about how your professor fucked you over his desk while you sit through your other classes. Think about it when you’re canceling that date of yours and I’ll see you at my house tonight.”

Dean swallowed again and looked at that handsome face, at the slightly smirking lips and knew he was going to be doing all of that. It was just fortunate enough he had time to go back to his apartment to clean himself up and change because there was no way his pants were not going to have semen drying in them. He wouldn’t be able to sit through class let alone focus on a single thing any other professor had to say if he didn’t clean up.

* * *

Dean grinned at Lucas, class still minutes from starting, as his handsome classmate continued speaking. Occasionally a hand would wander towards Dean’s crotch but he did nothing to stop Lucas. He had _zero intentions_ of settling down into any kind of relationship that limited him to one person. Dean just wasn’t built for that kind of commitment regardless of the possessiveness that Professor Novak displayed and Dean was more than ready to see if Lucas really could make him forget his name like he’d boasted.

“So when am I going to get a shot at bouncing on that lovely cock of yours?” Dean grinned wickedly as he leaned close to Lucas whose hand was now blatantly pressing against the growing bulge in Dean’s pants. The dark brown eyes had darkened to an almost black in Lucas’s obvious arousal. “We keep dancing around it.”

He could see Professor Novak speaking with one of the other students and the way his professor watched them whenever he could manage. It had him itching to push the older man’s buttons and to see if he might enjoy the reaction though Dean was more than sure that winding Michael up would be worth every single moment.

“My roommate will be gone tomorrow night.” Lucas stroked against Dean, carefully positioned to hide what he was doing from the classmates behind them. “We would have the whole night. I’ll fuck that gorgeous ass of yours until its gaping and sloppy.”

Dean shifted, letting his legs fall further apart where Lucas’s hand continued to tease, as he stared ahead at Michael. He could see the tense line of the professor’s shoulders, how Michael was struggling to keep his features calm, before he turned back to look at Lucas and a pleased smile tugged at his lips. _That_ sounded like a perfect way to spend a night after a stressful day of two tests.

“It’s a date.”

The thing with Michael wasn’t serious. Dean had noticed that his professor seemed to get off fucking his student and Dean enjoyed extremely satisfying sex. The arrangement didn’t mean he couldn’t seek sex from elsewhere as well. Dean enjoyed bed hopping when he found someone interesting and he saw no point in stopping that now.

Michael would have to shove the possessiveness because Dean wasn’t a one cock kind of guy. He enjoyed variety far too much despite how good Professor Novak was in bed. Plus Michael had already told him that his son was coming to stay for the weekend so it wasn’t like he had guaranteed mind blowing sex to look forward to with the older man.

“Great.” Lucas grinned and would have continued moving his hand, sending more jolts of pleasure racing through Dean, if Michael’s voice hadn’t snapped through the room. It had Lucas’s hand jerking back and Dean blinking innocently at his professor, cheeks undoubtedly flushed and pupils blown, as he listened to Michael start the lecture.

Judging from the way Michael was struggling to maintain his composure Dean was sure he was in for rough fucking and the very thought had his cock pressing hard against his pants. He couldn’t wait. Two days of great sex in a row. It was almost as though he was being rewarded for all of the studying he’d been doing lately. Though sitting down during class tomorrow might be more than uncomfortable if that look was anything to judge by.

There was no way that Michael hadn’t figured out exactly what they’d said, that he hadn’t figured out the true nature of Dean’s blatant flirtations, as the class finally filtered out and he was called to stay back. “Do you want me to wait?” Lucas asked as he watched Michael and Dean.

Dean’s eyes flicked back to Michael and a slow smile curved Dean’s lips. “Thanks.” He stepped close and made it look as though he were hiding the fact that he’d dragged his palm against Lucas’s crotch. “I’ll be one second.” He stepped away and briefly wondered how he was going to end the current little game with Michael as he walked up to the fuming professor. Fucking a professor was all well and good but it wasn’t something he could continue. Sooner or later Dean was going to have to pull back from this lest Michael get the wrong idea. “Professor Novak? You wanted to talk?”

His tone was one of quiet, innocent curiosity that had Michael’s right eye twitching and his hand clenching. “I wanted to confirm our meeting for your project later.” They both knew exactly what Michael meant and Dean flashed a cheeky grin. It was very clear, now, that Michael had seen and was very unimpressed. Amusement flew through Dean as he shifted on his feet.

“Of course. Our meeting.” He nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll be able to make it but it can’t run too late. I have tests to study for tomorrow.” Dean gripped the shoulder strap of his backpack and turned back around to meet Lucas’s dark brown eyes. He stepped right up to the other student, leaning into his space, as they headed towards the door. Their shoulders brushed every few steps.

The feeling of fingers touching him, grazing obviously across his ass, almost had Dean smirking at the expression that had no doubt taken of Michael’s handsome features as the door shut behind them. “You know neither of us have class for a couple hours…” Lucas trailed off, hand brushing Dean’s ass with a firmer touch, as he looked at Dean with obvious lust. “I can think of a few things to pass the time.”

It was a delightful offer and Dean was tempted to take Lucas up on it but he had a project to wrap up. “I have to finish up one of my assignments but tomorrow night I am completely free and well into the morning.” Lucas nodded and pausing he grip Dean to haul him in for a kiss. “If you give me a good reason it’s very possible my weekend will be _very_ free.”

The next kiss was rough and demanding, tongue eagerly slipping past his lips, as Dean enthusiastically responded until a coughing sound had them pulling apart. Michael arched a brow at them and Lucas blinked at him in surprise before stepping out of the way of their professor so he could pass. Dean missed the feeling of Lucas’s fingers knotted in his hair and almost wanted to snarl at the interruption.

 _I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow_  Dean thought as he watched the way Michael walked away and a thrill of excitement shot through him even as annoyance had his features twisting slightly.

He parted ways with Lucas after another kiss that made him question if he could put off working on the project but he told himself to wait until tomorrow. When five rolled around he found himself ringing Michael’s doorbell. A few minutes passed before he was dragged into the house, up the stairs and his clothes were quickly removed. Tossed aside haphazardly as Michael’s fingers dug into his bare skin as he pressed close, eyes burning.

Dean’s wrists were quickly bound and a large ball-gag pressed past his lips before Michael secured it. The gag was big enough Dean knew his jaw was going to be aching from the stretch. He felt the older man hauling him up the bed and securing his wrists to the headboard before using a spreader bar to keep Dean’s legs apart. Dean gulped at the position and idly wondered what he’d managed to get himself into as he tried to twist his head around to see what Michael was doing.

He twisted a little more and it earned a smack to his ass that had him jerking, “Teasing me?” Michael’s voice dipped low and Dean shivered as a hand moved down his back, over the swell of his ass, before it came down for a quick smack. A muffle sound of surprised reached Michael’s ears but Dean was busy watching Michael moving to get a few toys.

To start off he secured a cockcage around Dean’s cock, after turning him over briefly to get at Dean’s cock, and then once Dean was back on his belly with pillows shoved under his hips Michael set about quickly opening Dean up. His long fingers pressed inside, scissoring and stretching, until they slipped out only to be replaced by a vibrator.

It was slender, no real girth to Dean’s surprise, but when Michael angled it intentionally at Dean’s prostate he quickly figured out Michael’s angle. “You’re going to have to show me you’ve earned an orgasm.” He turned the toy up and Dean jerked against the headboard as a muffled howl filled the room.

He tried to shift his legs but Michael had been thorough and the loss of control had a muffled moan escaping Dean who pressed against the large ball in his mouth. “Mm-m-m!” Dean’s eyes rolled and he clenched around the vibrator as pleasure built and built inside him until he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. It ached and hurt and Dean needed to come but the cockcage was very thorough in preventing the orgasm Dean _needed_.

His hooded eyes fell on the picture rest in Michael’s nightstand, a little boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes grinning at the camera, as he jerked and writhed on the end of the toy. Dean turned his gaze away, slightly embarrassed that an image of what he knew to be Michael’s son seemed to be staring at him, as his professor pressed the vibrator right against his prostate.

Another muffled howl ripped from him.

That was the moment that Michael pulled the toy away and spanked Dean’s ass repeated that had him whimpering into the gag. The sharp sting had Dean twisting forward as his ass clenched around nothing. “As much as I enjoy hearing you moan my name I think I prefer gagging you. _Sluts_ shouldn’t get to speak while they’re being punished for being naughty.” He reached for another toy after he had watched Dean tugging on his bonds, “You shouldn’t get to moan my name after touching that  _boy_.” The possessive note had Dean’s eyes sliding closed as another toy was pressed inside him.

Maybe Michael was a bit more possessive than he’d thought?

The next toy had a greater girth, stretched him wide open and burning, as Michael worked it inside him and the second that the toy came to life his professor started fucking him with it. It was a quick and hard pace, bumping his prostate, as Dean’s legs shook and he whimpered into his gag, straining and shaking at the sensations.

It was more than obvious that Michael monitored Dean’s body, watched the signs for when Dean was getting close to the point of it being unbearable for him, before he pulled the toy out and gripped Dean’s balls. “I bet you would have let him bend you over the desk right there in the classroom if you could have gotten away with it. You would freely let someone else touch you in  _my_  presence.”

If he wasn’t gagged he would have told Michael just that. There was a tsking sound and then Michael was removing the cockcage.

Dean almost went limp against his restraints at the removal until Michael squeezed him, staving off any possible orgasm, before he resumed pressing a vibrator against Dean’s prostate.

Michael brought Dean close to the edge again and again and again and again until Dean had tears of need sliding down his cheeks as he tried to fuck himself back on the large ridged dildo Michael currently had buried in his ass as his professor gleefully fucked him with it. His muffled begging for release had Michael’s cock hard and aching as he pulled the toy out before guiding himself inside.

It wasn’t only seconds after Michael’s balls rested against his sore ass that Michael started snapping his hips forward quickly, chasing his own orgasm and not caring to hold himself back, as the headboard hit the wall. The sound was jarring and almost covered up Michael’s moans, his growled words, as he kept burying himself inside Dean’s clenching hole. Pleasure and a mix of pain had Dean panting into his gag, writhing and jerking, as he shoved his face against the mattress trying not to sob even more at all of the sensations flying through him.

“Always teasing me.” It was low and snarled as Michael gripped Dean. “Letting others touch you. Letting that boy touch you, taste you, so brazenly?” Dean moaned into his gag, felt how close his orgasm was until Michael reached around to stop it. His head dropped and he shook as Michael pressed along his back, careful, as he breathed in Dean’s ear. “You are nowhere close to having earned an orgasm. My students have to work for it.”

Michael finally came inside Dean, moaning and letting himself get lost in his pleasure, until he pulled out and from the corner of his eye Dean could see how Michael was enjoying watching his come start to leak out of Dean’s puffy hole. He carefully reached around to free Dean from the gag and then from the headboard. Michael left the bindings holding Dean’s wrists together and tied them to the spreader bar once Dean was on his back.

“I’ll be back soon and we’ll see if you can be a good boy for me, hm?” he stroked Dean’s cheek and watched how Dean leaned into the touch as best he could with a needy sound hoping being so responsive would get him release instead of more edging. “I know you can be.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s and couldn’t stop the low chuckle at how Dean tried to follow his lips when he pulled only to shove the ball-gag right back in, picked up the biggest dildo yet and buried it in Dean's sloppy hole causing a muffled cry to escape. Dean panted into his gag while Michael's hand stroked against his stomach with a look of arousal before he turned to leave.

 _Fuck_. Dean thought as the door shut and his eyes caught sight of the time. _I’m never going to get to study for those tests_.

* * *

There was no denying the tension filling his body, keeping him tight and on edge, as he walked across campus after finishing his last class of the day. The loose, sated feeling from the night before after Michael had finally let him come had been completely evaporated by two essay tests. He was more than sure he’d fucked up several dates involved during the Civil War and he didn’t even want to think about the Psychology class he’d only taken to fill a requirement.

His phone buzzed.

_Roommate just left. Are you on your way?_

A little of the tension in his body lessened as Dean remembered the night of promised sex ahead of him. The reason he’d shoved some clothing and a plug into his bag before he’d headed off to take his first test. He really hoped that Lucas lived up to the hype and the cock he’d seen the outline of when they’d been in class.

 _Yeah_.

It was beyond fortunate that Lucas didn’t live that far away and the walk only had anticipation thrumming inside of him. He was looking forward to having the tension fucked right out of him. The thought of skipping his first class the next day, _Professor Novak’s_ , buzzed in his mind as he stepped into Lucas’s building and headed in the direction of Lucas’s apartment. Dean only managed one knock before the door was swinging open and Lucas was hauling him inside, shutting the door and shoving him up against it.

Dean could easily feel the hard press of Lucas’s cock against him as the groan he released at the feeling was swallowed up by Lucas whose mouth had closed over his within seconds. Fingers knotted in his hair, a hand gripped his body, as Lucas’s lips moved hungrily over his. He let himself melt into the kiss, sighing and parting his lips with only a little prompting.

Lucas tasted of peppermint.

Hips ground up against his pulling another groan from Dean as his own cock hardened and pressed up against his pants. “I’ve been imaging getting my hands on you without worrying about interruption.” The words were breathed against his lips and Dean knew his cheeks were flushed, that his pupils were blown wide, as Lucas manhandled him from the door. It was more than clear that Lucas was exactly the kind of guy Dean sought out for a good time.

His manhandling kink was mostly unspoken but nothing had his blood pumping and arousal burning like having a guy shoving him around, pushing him into place and fucking him like Dean’s only purpose was a hole to use.

“You’re not going to need clothes for awhile.”

Fingers yanked and tugged his clothes off, tossing them carelessly across the room to land in a heap on the floor after his shoes had been discarded, before Lucas hauled him through his campus apartment. Dean’s bag was discarded at the locked door as Lucas pulled him into his bedroom, door left carelessly ajar. Dean found himself laid out on the bed, watching Lucas strip and throw his own clothes onto a nearby chair.

Immediately his eyes fixed on the cock he’d only gotten hints of. Hard and heavy, long and thick, Dean’s ass clenched down in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to have Lucas buried balls deep inside of him and fucking the tension right out of his body. “I think for the first one we’re going to skip most of the teasing.”

“Good.”

“Hands and knees.” Lucas picked up a bottle of lube and climbed onto the bed as Dean shifted into position, anticipation and excitement flushing him darkly. His breathing was turning ragged by the time a cold, wet finger rubbed against his tight hole and had him clenching down in response. “You’ve got an ass made for fucking. _Fuck_.” The finger rubbed against his rim, smearing lube, before it started to work past the tight ring of muscle.

Dean’s fingers curled in the sheets as Lucas worked the finger inside of him, lazily fucking a few times, before a second finger was already pushing inside. He pushed back into the burn of stretch, moaning his pleasure when Lucas brushed his prostate, as more lube was added and Lucas set about loosening his hole. Fingers pumped and scissored inside of him, rubbing occasionally against his prostate causing him to jerk and curse, until a third could be added.

Lucas was swift but thorough as he loosened Dean and soon enough Dean was fucking himself greedily back onto Lucas’s fingers to encourage him to hurry up. “I’m good. I’m fucking good.” his voice was rough and his arms were shaking from maintaining the position, “Fuck me already.”

The demand earned a low, husky laugh. “How did I know you were going to be a bossy bottom?”

“Because I know what I want and right now I want your dick in my ass?” Dean shoved back, taking Lucas’s fingers deep, as he clenched down. “Now I was told you knew how to fuc—” Lucas twisted his fingers and started persistently rubbing against Dean’s prostate causing Dean to cut off his sentence and whine as pleasure rocketed through him. His arms shook and his body trembled as Lucas manipulated his body to the point he was right there on the edge of orgasm, practically sobbing with the desperation of coming, before talented fingers slipped from him. “ _You_ _fucker_.”

Lucas guided him down so his face was pressed against the mattress, his forearms resting on the sheets, while his ass remained raised up. He only had seconds after the new position before the blunt pressure of a cock pushed against his hole. Dean’s mouth fell open on a silent moan as Lucas started pushing in. The delicious feeling of _full_ and the burn of having his hole stretched open further had him panting.

Underneath him his cock hung heavy and aching, so close to orgasm, that Dean could only maintain his position while Lucas kept pressing forward sinking inch after inch into him. It felt amazing, having something buried once more in his ass after a long day, as a quick snap of his hips had Lucas the rest of the way in. Dean could feel balls resting against him, the heat from Lucas flush against his ass, as hands moved up his sides and gripped his hips forcefully.

“You really were made to be fucked.” Lucas’s voice was rough, lustful and Dean couldn’t stop the smug satisfaction at such a reaction. He _knew_ how good his ass was and how he looked while getting fucked. A particularly memorable fuck had involved mirrors and an older man insistent that Dean watch himself taking a cock _like a good little slut_. Lucas rolled his hips back in an agonizingly slow manner that had Dean gritting his teeth and tightening his hold on the sheets.

The ringing smack of Lucas fucking back in with a vicious thrust of his hips filled the room and Dean’s body swayed forward from the force as a grunt escaped. Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips and soon Lucas started rapidly fucking him at a brutal, body jarring pace that had pleasure bursting inside of him and coiling in his gut. _Should get fucked by football players more often_ darted through Dean’s pleasure hazy mind.

Power and stamina were unquestionably a turn on of his.

Without fear of a roommate Dean didn’t hold back his moans of delight, groans of pleasure or whimpers from being right there on the edge.

Underneath them the mattress groaned in protest at the rough, fast pace that Lucas was fucking him with. Dean shoved himself back into each thrust as best he could, clenching and whimpering each time Lucas nailed his prostate, as his desperation to come continued to build.

He started to reach underneath himself, wanting to finally push himself over the edge, but Lucas knocked his hand away. “Not without my permission.” Dean mentally groaned at the authority in the rough tone.

Lucas was clearly very used to being listened to and Dean’s authority kink was practically purring as another jolt of arousal shot through him. He clenched down, eyes hooded and chest rising rapidly with his breathing.

A few thrusts later Lucas started jerking him back into each thrust, going balls deep each time, as his pace fell off and Dean could only kneel there with his face pressed to the mattress as Lucas pounded into him.

Then a hand lightly curled around his painfully hard cock and it took one, firm stroke before he was wailing through his release. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” The word was chanted as Dean panted and everything in him went blissfully limp, tension leached from his bones and body delightfully warm with orgasm.

Lucas pounded into him, hand moving from his softening cock, before he slammed deep and came with a low groan of bliss. Dean could feel the little hitching jerks of Lucas’s hips as he chased the pleasure of his orgasm.

“Holy fuck.” Dean didn’t want to move. He just wanted to lie there as Lucas’s softening cock slipped from his well fucked ass and come lazily leaked out of his puffy hole. “Fucked the tension right out of me.”

He felt the bed shift beside him and took in the smug, pleased look on Lucas’s face. Dean couldn’t even be bothered to make a snarky comment back. Lucas had earned that look after working to fuck him through the mattress.

“I’m just getting started.” Lucas’s voice was still low and rough, the flush from his cheeks fading, as his dark brown eyes practically danced with amusement. “Depending on what you’re into I’ve got a few toys and I’m very interested in tying you up.”

Dean thought about the last time he’d been tied up, how being completely out of control had made his orgasm impossibly better, and offered up a lazily grin. “After fucking me like that? Whatever the fuck you want. I have all night and we don’t have class until ten.”

It was hours. Hours spent either in Lucas’s bed, tied up or shoved into place, as he was fucked by various toys and Lucas’s cock until his hole was completely sloppy and gaping. By the end of it he had only been able to release a pitiful whimper when Lucas had worked a thick plug into his loose hole before Dean had passed out with a sated grin on his face.

The entire time Dean didn’t once think about the stress of two tests and the next day he was still riding on the bliss of rigorous sex he didn’t even think about whose classroom he was practically limping into with a pleased Lucas chatting animatedly with him as they took their seats.

He shifted in his chair, hole clenching around the plug locked inside of him, as Lucas continued talking with a hand resting on him in casual intimacy that was impossible to ignore.

They had only had time for a quick shower, nothing more that something cursory and Dean still had Lucas’s come plugged in his ass after a lazily round of fucking they’d indulged in upon waking. He shifted and released a soft sound at the pleasant ache, shook his head in amusement at the look on Lucas’s face, as the door opened and Professor Novak came into the room talking with a student.

“So were you still available this weekend?” Lucas asked lowly, eyes roving over him and fixing on the light bitemark Dean now sported towards the base of his neck. “I didn’t get to do half of the things I wanted to do to that tight body of yours.”

Dean blinked at the offer, remembering the comment, as he appraised Lucas and thought back to the night before. He had seen the other toys Lucas had, the evidence of a far kinkier person than what he’d personally witnessed, and grinned.

“I’m available _all weekend_.”

Lucas’s eyes darkened as he leaned close, promise of an absolutely sinful weekend obvious in the expression on his handsome face, as Dean’s ass clenched in anticipation. “ _Good_.” the word was purred as Lucas’s lips curled.

At the front of the room Professor Novak called the class to start and Dean couldn’t help but notice the way his professor’s eyes seemed to lock on his neck, narrowing, before his professor continued with the start of his lecture.

Dean picked up a pen and started taking notes, well aware of the pleasurable aches all over his body, as he pointedly ignored the heated gaze that occasionally landed on him each time Michael’s eyes moved over his section of the classroom.

He wasn’t about to turn down good sex because Michael was a possessive bastard who didn’t like to share a fuckbuddy with other people. Besides his weekend was completely free because Michael’s four-year-old son, _Cas_ as Dean had learned upon overhearing a conversation Michael had been having on the phone, was coming to stay with him all weekend.

Michael couldn’t expect Dean to turn down good sex when his weekend had been completely free. His professor was either going to have to accept that Dean enthusiastically enjoyed jumping from bed to bed or Dean was going to have to cut the fun sex they indulged in short.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping a bunch of you enjoyed my 300th fic on this account. I know the Dean in this story thoroughly enjoyed himself haha. Also I kind of found nothing but amusement at having little Cas being Professor Michael's kid.
> 
> Looking at my statistics with 300 fics uploaded I'm at 638,750 words of SPN fanfic on this account. And I'm pleased to say that there is a wide variety of fic/ships/kinks/themes/tropes in those 300 fics!


End file.
